


New Years in Gotham.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Batmoore One shot series. [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens with the new Year quickly approaching and with Kate still being missing. Will they find Kate in time or will they be too late and will both Kate and Sophie find their back to each other.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Series: Batmoore One shot series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	New Years in Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my second Batmoore on shot. I hope you all enjoy it

(Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark walks into their command center as he walks in he walks over to his computer to look over some security footage as he gets there he 

puts it up and sees a picture of him and Kate seeing the picture he quickly puts it down and then sits back in the chair. Ever since Kate disappeared Mark along with 

Luke and Mary have searching non-stop on trying to find her but haven't come up with anything it's really starting to get to them because with both Thanksgiving and 

Christmas having come and gone Mark sits there thinking because with New Years also quickly approaching he wonders what's next for them in the New Year and wonders 

where ever Kate is he hopes she's safe and alive. As he's sitting there his phone goes off he grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Mary!  
Mary: Mark i need you to come down to my clinic.  
Mark: Why?  
Mary: Someone we all know was just dropped off.  
Mark: Who?  
Mary: It's better if you come and see for yourself.

(He hangs up with her and rushes out of their command center. Later Mark walks up to Mary's clinic and knocks on the door as he's waiting for her to answer his phone 

goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then puts the phone away as the door opens and he quickly walks inside as he walks in 

she closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What's going on? Why all of the mystery?  
Mary: She told me not to say over the phone.  
Mark: Mary who is it?  
Mary: Like i said it's better if you see this person in person.  
Mark: Okay.

(They walk off towards back room where she has her as they get there they walk in and Mark sees who it is then he looks at Mary.)

Mary: She hasn't said much since she was brought in.

(He rushes over to her.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You call Julia?  
Mary: She asked me not to.  
Mark: Why not?  
Mary: I don't know. That's one of the things she hasn't said. 

(He walks over to her.)

Mary: All i know is that when i got here she was lying outside of the door badly beaten.  
Mark: And she's not talking.  
Mary: She keeps asking about Kate.

(He looks at her and then looks over at Sophie.)

Mark: Shit. What about your dad?  
Mary: I tried calling him but he's not even answering. It's almost like he doesn't know what to do now that Kate is gone. I mean in a lot of ways he doesn't wanna give 

up hope that Kate's still alive. But in other's.

Mark: I know he's trying not give up on us finding Kate like they did with Alice.  
Mary: Mark with both major family holidays having come and gone. And still no word from Kate.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: What the hell does the new year have in store for us?  
Mark: I don't know. This hasn't been the best year that's for damn sure.  
Mary: I miss my sister Mark.  
Mark: I know. You know you do still have one sister right.  
Mary: I do. But she's been keeping her distance since Kate disappeared.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I haven't actually been the best of friend either.

(She smiles at him.)

Mary: We're going to find her right?  
Mark: That's what i keep hoping Mary. Have you called and told Luke?  
Mary: Yeah. He's actually on his way.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he walks into the room and sees her there.)

Luke: She okay?  
Mary: She's got a few bruised ribs a spread wrist and cut on her head.  
Mark: But she'll be okay?  
Mary: Yeah. Either she was dropped off here or.  
Mark: She came here on her own.  
Luke: I was looking over the security camera's all over the place.  
Mark: And?  
Luke: Still nothing. 

(He nods his head at him as his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number again he mutes it then puts the phone away.)

Mary: Was that?  
Mark: Someone i keep hoping will fall off of the face of the earth.  
Luke: What the hell is going on with you and this guy.  
Mark: He lied for months on end making both his ex and Michael's ex think they had been having an affair.

(They both look at him and then look off.)

Mary: Why would they do that?  
Mark: It was to help Michael keep Wiley. But they never let Michael or Willow know and when the truth did come out. He tried to make it seem like nothing had happened.  
Luke: So you're just as mad at him.  
Mark: I know i shouldn't be. But i am. With everything going on with Kate being missing.  
Sophie: Kate!

(They look at her as Mark sits down on the bed next to her as she keeps saying Kate's name over and over again.)

Mark: Mary try your dad again.

(She nods her head at him as she grabs her phone out and calls him. But when she can't get ahold of him she tells Mark who looks at her and then gets up to go and see 

if he can't find him.)

Mark: she wakes up let me know.  
Mary: Okay.  
Mark: We'll find Kate.  
Mary: I know.

(He smiles at her as he walks off. Over the next couple of days the Crows continue their search for Kate and who beat the hell out of Sophie in between trying to find 

Jacob's daughter and finding out who beat up his second in command and not being able to find anything Mark called in some of his friends from Port Charles to see if 

they couldn't help them locate her. And with New Years Eve being two days away Mark wonders if they'll beable to ring in the new year with Kate and because they still 

haven't found her he really doubts it. But then is really becoming very worried about Sophie because she's still not talking about what happened to her. As their 

search for Kate continues Mark along with Luke start thinking they'll never find her until one day when they got contacted by another one of Kate's ex's an ex they 

haven't seen since the day Kate showed back up to Wayne Tower to tell them that she had stolen the journal. Over at Wayne Tower Mark walks into Kate's office and sees 

someone he hasn't seen in seven months.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Luke: What you doing here?

(Mark looks at him and smacks him in the stomach getting him to back off a little.)

Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: I heard about Kate being missing and i know she's been missing for seven months but. I wasn't sure if anyone was going to want to see me.  
Luke: You'd be right.  
Mark: Luke!

(He looks at him and then looks off as Mark walks over to Reagan.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah.   
Luke: I don't mean to be an ass.

(She looks at him and then to Mark.)

Reagan: I was in Port Charles last week and i heard a conversation and i knew you guys would want to know.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: Mainly now. Knowing New Years is coming up.  
Mark: Reagan! We have a missing person and woman who wants her back.  
Reagan: Sophie!  
Mark: Yeah.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: It's my own fault really. I had that second chance with Kate and i screwed it up.  
Mark: We all screw up once in awhile. Luke a lot of the time.  
Luke: Hey.  
Mark: Made you laugh.

(They laugh at him.)

Luke: So mean.  
Mark: So what you hear?  
Reagan: I was a pub there run by a guy named Julian.

(Mark and Luke look at each other and then to Reagan.)

Mark: Charlie's!  
Reagan: Yeah. He was talking to some woman.  
Mark: What woman?  
Reagan: He called her Ava.

(He looks at her and then to Luke again.)

Mark: Ava Jerome-Cassadine she's Julian's sister and Nikolas Cassadine's gold digging wife.  
Luke: Don't her and Julian come from money.  
Mark: Yeah well she married Nikolas for money.  
Luke: Oh. Yup she's a gold digger.  
Mark: What were they saying?  
Reagan: I figured you'd wanna hear it for yourself so i recorded them.

(She pulls the recorder out and hands it to Mark who takes it from her. Once he has it he pushes play on it and hears what both Julian and Ava are talking about as 

they continue to listen to what their saying he looks at Reagan whose sitting down again as Sophie walks into the office hearing what's being played she stops dead in 

her tracks and looks at them as Mark stops it.)

Sophie: How did you guys get that?

(Reagan stands up and looks at her.)

Reagan: I recorded them talking.  
Mark: Why? Do you know something Sophie?  
Sophie: I heard them having that same conversation just after i left my parents house.  
Mark: You're from Port Charles?  
Sophie: No. My parents moved there after i went into Point Rock.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: I wasn't really listening in on their conversation. And i heard what they were talking about.  
Mark: Is that why?  
Sophie: She got paranoid and had her husband send some men after me.  
Mark: Nikolas had you beat up?

(She nods her head at him as he looks at Luke annoyed.)

Mark: Call Ryan and have her meet me in Port Charles.  
Luke: Yeah.  
Mark: Come with me.

(They both walk off with him to go out to Port Charles. Later over in Port Charles,NY out at Nikolas house as they walk up to the door Mark looks at Sophie and Reagan 

not wanting to knock backs up and kicks the door open which makes them both turn and look at the hallway as they walk in seeing who walked into the house they both 

stand there guns pointed at them.)

Mark: Nikolas Cassadine!

(He looks at him and then looks off as a group of Crows come into the house.)

Nikolas: What the hell is this?  
Jacob: Where's my daughter?

(They both look at him and then at each other.)

Ava: We don't know what you're talking about.  
Mark: Of course you don't. You're so innocent.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Search this place high and low.  
Tyler: Got it.  
Nikolas: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: My friends here over heard your wife's conversation with her baby stealing big brother and then in order to get Agent Moore here to keep her mouth shut she came 

here crying to her husband about how mean agent wouldn't leave her alone. That sound about right there?

(Nikolas looks at him and then to his wife who looks off.)

Mark: And what i mean by that. You hired some guys to beat the hell out of her.   
Nikolas: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: But than again. It wouldn't surprise me that you're willing to help your wife out of a bind as far as her brother goes.  
Ava: What the hell you talking about?  
Mark: Ryan Chamberland. That name ring any bells.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: And then just before that. You killing Sonny's fiance.  
Ava: I did my time for that?  
Mark: Yeah but did you really? See Sonny was paying for his killing AJ. You on the other end got out of it because you were pregnant. You're not pregnant anymore. Hell 

because of you and your bastard of a brother. Morgan's dead.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Nikolas: Now Mark come on.

(He moves forward but he puts the gun up to him.)

Mark: You had a friend of mine beaten within an inch of her life. You really think i'm to happy with you right now?

(Nikolas looks off not sure of what to say to him. Then Tyler walks up to them.)

Jacob: Anything?  
Tyler: No. If they do know where she is. They don't have her here.  
Jacob: Okay well arrest him.  
Tyler: Yes sir. Turn around.  
Ava: What you doing?  
Mark: Your hubby's going to jail for assault.  
Nikolas: Now wait a minute.  
Ava: No wait stop.  
Mark: Tyler!

(He stops and looks at him.)

Ava: Look don't do this.  
Mark: He has someone beaten up and you don't want him to go jail?  
Ava: No i don't.  
Mark: Why's that? You have it done instead of him?  
Ava: No.  
Mark: Tyler!

(He turns Nikolas around and cuff's him once he's cuffed they walk out of the house with him.)

Mark: We'll be down at the police station if you really love him you'll come down with the money to pay for his bail. And well if you don't then we all know that 

you're the same gold digger you've always been.

(Then they walk out. Later down at the PCPD Mark walks in with Tyler and hands Nikolas over to one of their officers as Chase walks up to him.)

Chase: He the one who attacked your ex wife?  
Tyler: That's him.  
Mark: So it wasn't someone else who did it.  
Chase: No. She might of thought it was more than one. But it was all him.  
Mark: Why Nikolas Lulu would be so disappointed in you.

(He looks at him as Mark brings up his sister.)

Nikolas: I.  
Chase: Get him down to booking and book in.  
Officer: Yes Detective. Let's go Cassadine.

(They walk off with him as Mark looks at Chase.)

Chase: We can only hold him for seventy-two hours. After that we're gonna have to let him go.  
Mark: I know.  
Chase: So you guys have until New Years eve to try and find Kate here.  
Mark: We will.

(They both turn and leave the station. As they walk out Mark looks at Tyler.)

Tyler: Think he'll talk.  
Mark: I doubt it.

(He looks off annoyed as they walk off. Over the next few days they continue to look for Kate in Port Charles and are having no luck until Mark gets a call from Sasha 

saying she over heard Julian and Ava's conversation and them saying out loud where Kate is. After hearing that Mark called and told Jacob who rushed over to him along 

with the other Crows as they got to where Kate is Mark looked around the area and knows it.)

Jacob: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. This is where a number of fight clubs happen.  
Tyler: How you know?  
Mark: Me and Reagan were in a lot of them until we met Santino.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Spread out. They could have her in anyone of these warehouses.

(They nod their heads at him as Mark looks at Jacob.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Jacob: No it's fine. It's your case.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: She's your daughter.  
Jacob: I know.

(He smiles at him as they run off towards one warehouse and walk inside of it as their walking around someone comes out of nowhere and attacks him sending him to the 

box's as he hits the box's they go to start beating on him only to have Mark get his barring's and punches him sending him to the side as he punches him he stands up 

and turns to look to see who it was. As he walks over to him he turns him and then looks off.)

Mark: Commander keep your eyes open.

(He nods his head as Mark looks around and goes off in another direction. As he's looking he hears something behind him and turns to see who it is but is able to duck 

down and then moves away from him as he turns and goes after him as Mark gets his barring's and he throws them both into the wall getting Mark to hurt himself.)

Mark: Fuck.

(He knees his attacker in the face sending him back as he goes back Mark looks at him as he grabs out a knife and goes after him as he gets to him Mark's able to grab 

his arm and gets him to stab his own leg which gets him to go down and then elbows him in the face sending him down as he goes down he kicks him in the face knocking 

him out as he knocks him out he hears someone getting beaten on and rushes over to the room as he gets there he looks in and sees someone on the ground and looks 

around as their attacks on this person continues Mark grabs something and walks over to them finally seeing this person's face attacks one of them sending them to the 

ground as they land the other looks up and goes after Mark whose just gotten up as he reaches him sending him into the wall again as he hits it Mark makes a noise 

which gets the person to look at him but he's able to get his barring's and knees him in the face sending him backwards as he goes back Mark gets off of the wall as 

the other gets him and attacks him sending him into the box's next to him as they go into them his attacker gets his barring's and gets Mark up once he's up his 

partner walks forward and starts beating on Mark as their beating on him he's able to get his barring's and pushes the one holding him back into the wall behind them 

as they go back Mark kicks his partner in the face knocking him backwards as the man behind him hits the wall Mark turns around and twists his arm behind his back and 

knees him in the stomach getting him to double over then he throws him down and kicks him in the face knocking him out cold as Mark knocks him out his partner gets up 

and goes after Mark with a gun only the grabs the gun and has him shoot out his own leg sending him down once he's down he kicks him in the face knocking him out cold. 

Once their both down Mark rushes over to the woman on the floor and turns her over to see who it is seeing who it is he smiles at her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him and laughs as he hangs onto her as Jacob and Tyler rush in and see who Mark's holding.)

Mark: Found her.

(Jacob rushes over to them and looks down at her.)

Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: Hey dad.

(He smiles at her as Mark picks her up and they walk out of the room only to find Ava and Julian there with their guns pointed at them.)

Kate: Sophie!  
Mark: She's okay.

(She nods her head at him. As he puts her down and she leans against the wall as someone comes in and tackles Julian into the wall as another comes in and tackles Ava 

to the ground which of course sends both of their guns flying and Mark grabs a hold of Kate before she falls.)

Kate: I'm are right.  
Tyler: I got her help him.

(Mark rushes over to the person who tackled Julian as he gets to them he grabs him up and looks at him seeing who it is he doesn't say anything as Julian gets up and 

attacks Mark sending them outside seeing him go out Kate looks over at the door.)

Kate: Mark!

(Outside both him and Julian are fighting as their fighting Mark grabs something and hits him in the head with it knocking him over once he's down Mark gets up as 

Julian lies there then gets back up and attacks Mark as they go down Mark's able get his barring's and gets him in the face with his knee then pushes him back as he 

goes down he turns and looks at him.)

Julian: You might of found the bitch. But there's way she's leaving that building.  
Mark: Yeah well i'd like to see your brother in law get out of jail for his part in her kidnapping.

(He looks at him.)

Julian: Nikolas is an idiot.  
Mark: Yeah well so are you.

(He looks at him as Mark kicks him in the face knocking him out once he's out Mark rushes back inside to see Kate walking towards him as she gets to him he hugs her 

getting her to smile at him and then they pull away from each other to walk out of the warehouse.

Two Days later.

(It's been two days since Mark Tyler and Jacob found and brought Kate back to Gotham and reunited her with all of her friends and family. Just before they went back to 

Gotham. Kate told Chase that it was in fact Nikolas who was behind Sophie being beaten and why she was taken. As he was questioning her she would look at the window 

seeing what she was doing Dante looked at the window and closes the blinds so that she doesn't have to see Ava staring at her.)

Chase: Why would Nikolas had your ex beaten up?  
Kate: According to his wife. Sophie had gotten a lead on where she believed i was and went to look.  
Chase: Okay.  
Kate: But when she got there. It was trap and he some of his men beat on her.  
Chase: She showed back up on sister's clinic's door step.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Well i'm glad she showed up somewhere she'd be safe.  
Chase: Yeah. Thank you Kate.  
Kate: Anytime.

(He got up and they both walked out of the room. After talking with Kate and Sophie Nikolas Julian and Ava were all charged with Kidnaping and assult against Sophie. 

Shortly after leaving Port Charles. Sophie distanced herself from her friends. Not so much her family because well her family wants nothing to do with her due to her 

being gay. So even if they knew what had happened to her. She doesn't really think they'd care. All of this is leading up to New Years eve over at Mark's penthouse 

people are starting to show up or the party. Mark's friends from Port Charles decided to come to Port Charles to help bring in the new Year along with Mark's family 

over by the bar Reagan's getting things ready to start mixing drinks as someone they both know walks up to her and whistles at her. Getting her to look up at her.)

Reagan: You're a dork.  
Ares: (Signs.) Tell me something i don't know.  
Reagan: I would but it's all true.

(She looks at her and laughs as Mark looks over at them and laughs as he walks up to them and taps Ares shoulder getting her to turn and look at him.)

Mark: Hi.  
Ares: Hi.

(They start laughing at her face as he got to speak.)

Mark: Hey who knew she does speak Reagan.

(She starts laughing at him as one of the Bellas walks up to Mark and hugs him getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: Hey i have a Bella on me. What i do?  
Reagan: I'd say run but she's glued to you.  
Mark: Oh well in that case.

(He puts her over his shoulder and runs off with her making both Reagan and Ares laugh at him.)

Ares: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. How you been?  
Ares: Good. You?  
Reagan: Oh you know hanging in there you know.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Reagan: You okay?  
Ares: Yeah. It's just seeing how happy Mark is now that Kate's back.

(Reagan looks over at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Yeah a lot of her friends are happy her sister's most of all.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Reagan: Hey look Ares i was never really given much of a chance to apologize to you.  
Ares: For what?  
Reagan: For stealing money from Santino.

(Ares looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: Believe me Reagan. The amount of money stolen from him was pocket change.

(She laughs at her.)

Reagan: But still.  
Ares: It's fine. He's over it.

(She nods her head at her as they continue to talk. Reagan asks her something that makes her laugh.)

Ares: What?  
Reagan: It's almost midnight i was just wondering who you're gonna kiss.  
Ares: I have an idea.  
Reagan: Good to know.

(She laughs at her. Over by Mark he puts Beca down next to Calamity whose laughing at her girlfriends face.)

Beca: Shut up Babe.  
Calamity: Sorry can't do that.

(Beca lightly punches her as Mark laughs at them as someone else walks into the penthouse Mark seeing who it is laughs and walks over to him.)

Mark: Tyler!  
Tyler: Hey. Nice place.  
Mark: Dude please you've seen it before.  
Tyler: Yeah but then it was owned by a tool. And not a good looking guy.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Well than.  
Kate: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Have you guys seen my dad?  
Mark: No.  
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: What's up?  
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: I'm sure he's around Kate.  
Kate: Yeah i know. Anyway.   
Mark: Are you really wondering about your father? Or are you wanting to know about Sophie?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: He knows me to well.  
Tyler: I know it's kind of scary.  
Mark: Not as scary as you might think.  
Kate: Yeah yeah.  
Mark: And no we haven't even really seen Sophie either.

(Kate looks at him a little upset but quickly hides it.)

Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as both Mark and Tyler look at each other.)

Tyler: What is up with them?  
Mark: What you mean?  
Tyler: I mean i thought once we divorced they would of.  
Mark: And they almost had.  
Tyler: But?  
Mark: Luke told Kate her and Sophie couldn't be together.  
Tyler: Why the hell not?  
Mark: Because as he put it Batwoman can't have a girlfriend.  
Tyler: What? That doesn't even make sense. Sophie knows who she is.  
Mark: Well yeah now. But she didn't then.  
Tyler: Oh.  
Mark: In fact when her and Sophie kissed Kate was in the suit.  
Tyler: So Sophie thought she was kissing Batwoman.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: Well that sucks.  
Mark: It does. And after that whole thing with Sophie and Batwoman. Her and Kate started growing closer to each other.  
Tyler: But.  
Mark: Kate's other ex Julia showed back up in Gotham and got in the way.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: And now?  
Mark: None of us have heard from Julia since we found and brought Kate back.  
Tyler: What about Reagan over there?

(Mark turns and looks at Reagan.)

Mark: Let's just say she did something costed her Kate and she regrets it.  
Tyler: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. But now. Who the hell knows what the hell is going to happen between Kate and Sophie.   
Tyler: I hope they both figure it out soon. Because two women as good looking as them aren't going to be single for very long.  
Mark: How long after Sophie left Point Rock did you two meet?  
Tyler: We met when she first started with the Crows.  
Mark: Oh.  
Tyler: I could tell she was still messed up from a break up. I just didn't know if it was with a man or woman.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Wait.  
Tyler: I'm Bi.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Sophie know that?  
Tyler: Yeah. I loved her and she loved me. Not as much as Kate but she did.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Tyler: We never told her parents that her fiance was gay. I could just hear all of the things they would of said.  
Mark: Yeah and Sophie grew up with it.  
Tyler: So you.  
Mark: I could understand why Sophie remained in the closet for as long as she was.  
Tyler: You?  
Mark: I came out while i was still with the Backstreet boys.  
Tyler: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean they were all support of. My other former bandmates as well. Given how one of them is gay and happily married now so.  
Tyler: Well than.

(He laughs at him as Mark looks at his watch and grabs his hand as they walk off towards the stage as they walk over to it Kate gets a text and leaves the party and 

Mary smiles at her knowing she's back with them. But rushes over to her.)

Mary: Hey Kate hold up a minute.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mary: Go get her.  
Kate: I'm going.

(She walks onto the elevator and pushes for the ground floor to go and find Sophie. Later over on the roof where they kissed before Sophie's standing there looking up 

at the sky as someone walks out onto the roof not hearing the door open she remains to look around until the door closes and she hears Kate call out for her.)

Kate: Sophie!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Kate: You okay?  
Sophie: Yeah. Just know look around the city.  
Kate: In the cold?

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: It got lonely in my apartment.  
Kate: I'm sure. How you think i feel in my own apartment.  
Sophie: Relieved that you live alone.  
Kate: True. But right now i don't feel very relieved to live alone.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: I just. I know i thought if i lived alone i would be able to think and not have Mary in my ear.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: Love Mary.  
Kate: I do. She's the little sister I've always wanted and sometimes wish i could trade in.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Sophie: I think Veracity would feel used.  
Kate: Veracity's older.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Kate: I mean don't get me wrong i love my sisters and i'm glad to be home with them and my dad.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: But i keep thinking there's more to what i could have back in my life and not just my friends and family.  
Sophie: You mean other then.  
Kate: We're working on our friendship. I know she feels guilty over taking it but.   
Sophie: Yes she does.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: So do you. But then again.  
Sophie: Well thank you. I didn't think you had noticed.  
Kate: I noticed the first day we met at Point Rock.  
Sophie: Oh did you now?  
Kate: I did. And i don't regret it.  
Sophie: Okay. Look Kate. I wasn't ashamed of our relationship back in Point Rock.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: I know that.  
Sophie: And when you came back into my life after five years. I was thrown. With me being married to a nice guy. Who loved me and i won't lie i loved him.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: But i kept telling myself i was missing something. And it had nothing to do with him.  
Kate: Sophie!  
Sophie: I don't know if you know this. But while you were with Reagan.  
Kate: What about Reagan?  
Sophie: I was jealous.  
Kate: Why?  
Sophie: Because she was with you and i wasn't. But than you two broke up and i was going to see if i could try and get you back.  
Kate: Sophie!  
Sophie: That night at the restaurant when you told me that instead of losing out on my chance at being in the military and instead i lost you. It woke something up in 

me. But then.  
Kate: I had Julia dress up in the suit.  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Kate: You mean everything you said that night?  
Sophie: All of it. In fact i told Tyler about us that night. And then the next day.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: That day when i showed up to the building that is now the Hold up.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: I was going to chose you.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Sophie: But then you told me we should keep our distance. So i went to Tyler and told him i loved and wanted to be with him.  
Kate: And?  
Sophie: He's not an idiot Kate. He knew how i still felt about you.  
Kate: I have a feeling there's a but in there.  
Sophie: I could tell he was growing feelings for someone else it's just neither one of us wanted to talk about it so we didn't.  
Kate: Who was he?  
Sophie: Mark!

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I didn't know he was?  
Sophie: He's Bi. And unlike me he was up front with me about it.  
Kate: I could picture them together. Tyler's a good looking guy.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: You wanna say it.  
Sophie: His looks don't do him justice for what's under the cloths. Or you for that matter.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Okay so now your comparing me to your ex husband.  
Sophie: Sorry not sorry.  
Kate: Of course not.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: I'm still in love with you Kate.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Really?  
Sophie: Really. I know I've taken a lot of time trying to tell you but.  
Kate: I still love you too.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(Kate grabs her into her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Yeah. 

(Sophie smiles at her as Kate does the one thing that's she's been wanting to do since she got back to Gotham and as of knowing what Kate was going to do Sophie kisses 

her getting her to smile in it as their kissing the fireworks start going off behind them. As their kiss continues both Kate and Sophie continue to smile in it then 

they pull away from each other.)

Sophie: I've missed this.  
Kate: So have i.  
Sophie: I love you Kate.  
Kate: I love you too.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Sophie's phone goes off but she ignores it and continues on with her kiss with Kate. Then they pull away from each other.)

Sophie: I know this is kind of a little late since well.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: Will you go out with me sometime?  
Kate: Yes.  
Sophie: Yes.  
Kate: Yeah. When?  
Sophie: What you doing tonight?  
Kate: You.

(She kisses her again getting Sophie to laugh in it as their kiss continues Kate can't help but smile in the kiss because after two years of being back in Gotham she's 

finally got the woman she's wanted to be back with and she wasn't about let anyone not even Luke try and keep her away from Sophie this time around. Doesn't matter 

what he does or what he say's because Sophie is who Kate's been wanting to be with since she got back to Gotham and she's not about to let anyone keep her away from 

the woman she's in love with any longer. Doesn't matter if she's Batwoman. Kate's going to try and make this second chance with Sophie work even if it kills her. But 

she hopes that doesn't happen anytime soon. As for right now. Kate couldn't think of a better way to ring in the new year other being here with Sophie and she looks 

forward to what could happen later on down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because coming up later will be the another chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane with them getting ready to celebrate New Years. Stay tuned.


End file.
